User blog:LuffyPirateKing/LPK's 632 Prediction
Chapter 632: Preparations Cover: Dorry and Brogy opened a prehistoric zoo. And Little Garden is filled with tourist and kids. *Page 1: Sea Forest ( 30 minutes ago) Nami: Stop it, you two!!! Enough. You are fightin' for an hour, stop it already..!! Luffy/Jinbe:*breath hard as they are tired* Luffy: Jinbe, get out of my way dammit.!!! Jinbe: Luffy-kun, I told you, never.. Chopper:*with his face down* Phew, this is useless.. *Page 2: Nami: Luffy if we stay here, the others will be in danger. So find a way. Jinbe: Sorry guys, but you know how stubborn is Luffy. I cant let him g.... Luffy: Jet Pistol Jinbe: *blocks and hold his fist* Shit.. I told you to stop it. Luffy: *flying towards Jinbe with his fist on Jinbe's hand* Jet.. *Page 3: Luffy: Muchi (whip).!!! -He kicks Jinbe in the gut and send him in the nearest tree- Jinbe: *coughs blood* Little shit.. Luffy: I'm going.. Run shark.. Megalo: Shaaa Luffy: *jump in Megalo* Goo ???: -A shadow of a pair of legs is seen running towards Luffy. *Page 4: Luffy: Eh?? Sanji: Idiot.!!! Grilled Fillet '' - Kicks Luffy neck and send him far away- '''Luffy': It hurts~~ ... Sanji~ what are you doing? Sanji: *lights up a cigarette as we see his back* Luffy, this is getting nowhere.. Find a way to solve this thing. And also.. *Page 5: Sanji: *turns around* Nami-swaaaaan , did you like it~~??? Jinbe: Luffy-kun, I have an idea.. --*behind Jinbe, spinning around* Sanji: I did that for youuu~~-- Jones said he will excecute Neptune.. There is only one place to do that to prove his ego. Let me go to the plaza as Jones will excecute King Neptune there.. And you head to the Palace to help your friends.. And do not involve to the excecution. Is that okay? Luffy: Phew.. Fine.. Guys!! Follow me.. Franky is the Sunny ready.? *Page 6: Franky: Yosh~~!! Yes it is supa ready!! Den helped a.. Luffy: Let's go then!! All of you get in the Sunny.. Franky: Hey!! Listen what I have to say dammit.. Luffy: Nami, guide us there.!! Nami: Okay.. Jinbe: Nice. Shirahoshi come with me.. Megalo, lets head to the plaza. *Page 7: - A man arrives in the Sea Forest-- Caribou: *jumps in the middle* Yes I finally meet you , Shirahoshi!!! I will sell you for like billions.!! I'll be a billionare.!! Yes! And all that will make me a King of the Grand Line.!! Luffy: Lets go guys..! Crew: Yosh!!! -The Sunny goes away and Megalo the same- Caribou: *left alone there without being noticed* ehh??? *Page 8: Brook: My oh myy.. Yohohoho!! You thought I was a ghost.? Pappug: Moron!!! Brook: We need your help Pappug-san.. We are trapped in that room.. Pappug: *crying* But how.. How ... Brook: I need the keys of the cage.. -One soldier arrived in the hall-- Soldier1: Eh what the hell is that noise.?? *Notice Pappug and Brook's soul.. Soldier1: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Runs away scared* Brook: Oh my, you scared him... Pappug: ... YOU IDIOT..!!! *Page 9: Zoro: What the hell is Brook doing..? Usopp: Ahhh, the water is at my feet..!! Hurry up, Pervert.!! Zoro: Geez.. If I had only one sword right now.. Usopp: Stop being so badass..!! Idiot ! -Try to kick Zoro but accidentaly kick Brook's body and fell to the water-- Zoro/Usopp: HE CAN FIT THROUGH CAGE BARS.!!! *Page 10: -In the plaza- Jones: Fukaboshi, the strongest warrior there is.. Shahaha.. Your pathetic.. Fukaboshi: I wont let you touch our father, you piece of shit. Jones: No.. Dont talk to me that way. I'll be your future King. Fukaboshi: You asshole.. Mermaid Weapon-Style: Savage Lion. -He starts spinning his trident and then release a spiked wave towards Jones- Ikaros Much: *gets in front* -He put his 8 squid spears together and absorb the wave- Ikaikaikaikaikaikaikaika!! *Page 11: Fukaboshi: Shit.. *breathing loudly* (thinking: Its useless. There are 4 persons like him.. And in top of that, Jones.. Father please be patient..) Jones: Is that all? Shahaha, you cant even reach me.. Useless beings.. He becomes all wet and .. Fukaboshi: Eh? Where did he go..? Jones: *behind Fukaboshi* Do you think that you are gonna save your father? Eh? Water Twist --Jones grabs Fukaboshi's back and starts spinning around till he hits the floor with him-- Manboshi/Ryuboshi: BROTHER!!! *Page 12: --Dust comes out and Jones is top of Fukaboshi's bleeding body-- Jones: Hmm.. I thought you were strong.. Right? Shaha JonesCrew: *Laughing* Manboshi: Shit... Stars charging at Jones. Ruyboshi: No dont.. Manboshi: Damn it to hell!!!! *Run towards Jones* Jones: What is this clown thinking.. *Page 13: Hyouzou: *Runs to Manboshi* Drunk Wolf '' --He runs and grabs Manboshi's hands with his tentacles-- '''Hyouzou:' Hic! --He slashes Manboshi's chest and Manboshi falls to the ground-- JonesCrew: Hahahahhaah Jones: *Looking at Ryuboshi..* What? You are next right? Show me your best.. C'MON ATTACK ME!!!! ???: * Jumps from behind Ryuboshi* No, I will.!! *Page 14: Jinbe: Fishman Karate: Fifty Thousand Tile True Punch --He jumps in front of Jones and punch him so hard that sent him in the wall bleeding so much-- Jinbe: Princes.. King... Shirahoshi: .... Crying... STTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP Jinbe: *sweating* (thinking: Shirahoshi!!! Not this again) Croud: Looks shocked.. THE END... HOPE YOU READ IT ALL AND YOU LIKED IT..!!! XD Category:Blog posts